


Me or Her?

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Homecoming is supposed to be something special. With Peter being Spiderman, nothing will ever be the same.





	Me or Her?

“That should hold you,” one of Adrian Toomes’ men said once he secured your chains.

“Please, let me go,” you begged with tears in your eyes. Instead of going to the homecoming dance that was going on right now, you were in a lower level basement of a building, chained to a post. As soon as you got ready, you headed out to your car to meet Peter at the dance, but someone knocked you out before you could even get in. The next thing you knew, you were being woken up as you were being restricted.

“Peter takes something of mine, I take something of his. It’s how this is going to work,” Adrian, a.k.a. the vulture said.

“Please, just let me go. I’ll tell Peter to back off. I promise,” you pleaded, tears forming at the corner of your eyes. Adrian looked at you before motioning to one of his guys.

“Get it done,” he ordered before turning away. He didn’t want it to escalate to this, but there was no other choice. Peter had constantly messed with his plans on getting the necessary equipment needed for his activities, so he was going to mess with the person he loved the most.

He heard from his daughter that you and Peter were going out. She mentioned something about asking the young man to homecoming, but when he heard nothing of it after a few days, he learned that Peter had a serious girlfriend that Liz didn’t know about. You and Peter were going on almost 2 years after getting together over the summer after 8th grade.

He was the love of your life, and when he got bit by that spider, you were there for him every step of the way. He could count on you for anything, and he would do anything for you which is what Adrian counted on. One of his men approached you with a sharp knife, and Adrian closed his eyes when he started to hear you beg. If Peter was busy with you, then he wouldn’t have time to catch him in the act when he goes to raid Tony’s aircraft.

“Please, stop, get away from me,” you begged as you tried to slide away, but it was no use. The chains were keeping you locked in place. The man brought down the knife and jammed it in your side. Throwing your head back, you let out the most bloodcurdling scream you can muster. Adrian squeezed his eyes tightly, hating your scream. All he could think about was his own daughter, but this had to be done. He was stealing these items _for_ her. All he wanted was to support his family, and if hurting you was allowing him to reach that goal, then so be it.

The man yanked the knife out, letting your blood pour out of the wound and staining your beautiful light pink homecoming dress that you had been waiting weeks to wear. Tears streamed down your face, the pain becoming almost unbearable. Adrian shook those thoughts out of head before taking your phone that he stole from you before dialing your boyfriend.

* * *

“Where is she? She should be here by now,” Peter said with a sigh, checking the time once more.

“She will be here. The dance started 5 minutes ago. You know she’s late to everything. I bet she’s on her way now,” Ned reassured his best friend, patting him on the shoulder. Peter had called your cell twice, but he never got an answer. Usually, when you knew it was him, you’d pick up after the first ring.

“I don’t know, Ned, it’s not like her to miss this many calls.”

“She’ll be here. Come on, I see Michelle and the others inside. We can wait for her there,” he suggested as he dragged his best friend inside and over to their friends.

“Where’s Y/N?” Michelle asked.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, taking out his phone once more. Before he had the chance to call you again, his phone lit up at the request that you wanted to Facetime. If you were on the road, you would never be doing this, so he thought something might have happened to delay your arrival time. He walked away from his friends before answering the video, however, the screen was black as if something was covering the lens.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Adrian said as he removed his thumb. Peter’s eyes widened when he realized the Vulture had his girlfriend’s phone. “Everything is just fine.”

“Where the hell is she, you piece of shit,” Peter growled as he moved away from the crowd.

“Over here. Say hi, Y/N,” he chuckled as he flipped the camera to you. Half your body’s blood was either on your dress or on the ground, and your tears stained your cheeks as they fell.

“Peter don’t come here. He’s going to steal Tony’s stuff. You have to stop him,” you cried, moaning in pain as your body shifted. Adrian turned the camera back on him before giving Peter a sickly-sweet smile.

“You have approximately 45 minutes before she bleeds out. Who’s it going to be, Peter? Me or her?” He ended the chat promptly after that question. Peter cursed, but there was only one thing he could do. Looking back at his friends, he saw them laughing and having a good time. Turning away from them, he ran to the doors that led to the hallways, pushing them open as he ran at full speed to his locker where his suit was. As he ran, he slipped off his tie before letting it flutter to the ground. From there on out, it was just like clockwork.

* * *

“He’d be stupid to show up here,” you breathed heavily, letting your eyelids droop. The pain had become so great that it was now numbing your body, and you couldn’t feel a thing. The blood gushed from your wound, but soon, there wouldn’t be any more blood to spill.

“I don’t know about that. I know how much he loves you,” Adrian said as he strapped on his wings.

“And I know how much he wants to please Tony Stark. That man is one of his idols. Letting you get away would piss Tony off, and he doesn’t want that.”

“We’ll see,” he chuckled. A few moments of silence go by before Peter busted in through the highest window, using his webs to swing down to the group. “Showtime.”

The Vulture turned on his armor before taking off, flying through a hole in the ceiling so he could go hijack Tony’s airplane. The rest of his crew started fighting off Peter before escaping in cars around the vicinity. Once Peter knew it was clear, he swung to you who was just barely holding on.

“You’re okay, I’ll get you to a hospital,” Peter panicked as he took off his mask.

“No, Peter, he’ll get away,” you panted as you tried to get a grasp on your words. “You need to go after him. It’s Tony’s stuff.”

“You’re worried about Tony when you’re like this? No, I am taking you to a hospital.”

“Peter,” you said sternly, making him look at you. “Go stop him. Give me your phone. I’ll call the police. I know exactly where we are.”

Peter knew that if the Vulture got his hands on Tony’s things, then that would be very bad news. Groaning, he handed you his phone before putting his mask back.

“Call them immediately, and don’t die. Okay?” he said before using his web to escape through the same hole the Vulture did. Fumbling with the phone, you dialed 911, but you could barely lift your arm due to the sharp pain.

“911, what’s your emergency?” the woman on the other line asked, ready to help you. Picking up the phone, you go to talk to the woman when it slipped from your hand and onto the ground. Rolling your eyes to the back of your head, you passed out from blood loss, hitting the ground with a soft thump.

“Excuse me? Are you okay? Hello? Don’t worry, we grabbed your location. Help is on the way. I repeat help is on the way.”

* * *

“Y/N take it easy,” Peter’s voice seemed so far away. Opening your eyes, you waited until they adjusted to the bright lights and white walls. A faint beeping noise could be heard until you realized that it was your heartbeat.

“Peter?” you whispered, your mouth dry. Swallowing nothing but air, your throat hurt from it being so dry.

“Don’t talk, you’re going to be okay. Here, drink some water,” he offered, helping you drink the liquid. Gulping it down, Peter took away the empty cup once he saw you were finished.

“What happened?”

“I went after the Vulture. He never made it to Tony’s plane. I don’t know if he was more surprised by the fact a 15-year-old took him down or that I left you. By the time I got to you, they were already loading you in the ambulance. I should have never left you.”

“Peter, stop. I’m still alive. I’m okay. Adrian is gone because of you. I’m not mad that you left me. I’m proud that you took him down. He’s in prison where he belongs.”

“I won’t leave you a second time.”

“Thank you for assuming I’ll get stabbed twice,” you chuckled weakly.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up,” he whispered as he kissed your temple.


End file.
